Unforgettable Encounters
by NightKDuet
Summary: AU Hinata and Sasuke meet again in the same art classroom but now the situation is reversed. "What do you not like about Naruto?" Hinata asked. SasuHina.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…**

**Unforgettable Encounters**

"Hinata!" Hinata risked looking back at the person in the crowded hallway.

The yellow-haired blonde was coming toward her, bumping into people while he was on his way, earning him glares and curses.

"Yes, Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked as she blushed.

He gave her a big grin, which made her heart flutter. "Sasuke wants to see you in the art room."

"Oh?" Hinata was confused. Why would Sasuke want to see her?

Naruto nodded eagerly, shifting his books in his arms. "Yeah. He said you left your notebook--"

Naruto stopped as he saw her running away from him at top speed, pushing and shoving past people, not once looking back. "_**THANK YOU!**_" Hinata yelled. '_Oh no, oh no, oh no. I hope he didn't go through it._'

"--in the science class," Naruto finished, lamely. "Oh well, didn't know she was _**that**_ eager to get it." He continued to make his way to the cafeteria, hoping to catch Sakura and eat lunch with her.

Hinata finally arrived at the art classroom. She stood in front of the doorway, trying to catch her breath. When she was ready, she opened the door slowly to reveal her favorite classroom. Sasuke was looking at right at her, eyes betraying no emotions and sympathy for the girl who ran across the campus just to get her notebook. He was sitting on one of the many stools in the middle of the room. When she looked right back at him, something undecipherable flickered in his eyes but as soon as it was there, it was gone the next moment.

"Hyuuga."

"Uchiha-san." '_May I have my notebook now?_' Hinata wanted to ask but her mouth stayed glued.

"You here to get your--" he held up the notebook in his hand.

She nodded, mutely. "May I…have it back?" They never spoke to each other except few times on their science and art class for group projects. She didn't know him that well but he seemed to like to scowl at her a lot. She never knew why but she never bothered to ask either.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" he said, impatiently. "I'm not going to hold this all day."

"Oh, s-sorry." Hinata walked quickly and reached for her precious object.

Just when she was about to take it from him, he pulled it back. It was childish teasing but he didn't care.

"Um…" Hinata put her right hand in front of her, palm up. "Please, I need it."

"No," Sasuke refused, holding her notebook against his shoulder.

This was getting irritating. Even if Hinata had grown up in Hyuuga household where you have to be polite, patient, virtuous, etc., this was getting to be a little annoying.

Her eyes became sharper and she tried again, this time, more forcefully. "Can I have it?"

Sasuke just looked back at her, challenging her to take it from him. "No."

"Why not?" Hinata had to ask. This was going nowhere and she couldn't figure out why he wasn't giving her item back to her.

"Because I say so," he answered with equal force in his voice with an arrogant smirk now evident on his face.

"But isn't this what you called me here for?" her frustrations showed and they both knew it.

"Hn." He didn't respond to that.

She was openly glaring at him, infuriated that he was playing mindless game with her.

"Alright! That's _**JUST IT!**_ What is your problem? I came all the way just to get my notebook but you only tease me further and you won't give it back! I'll just take what I came here for, then I'll leave!" Hinata heaved, stomping her foot once to emphasize her point.

He was clearly amused for this was the first time to witness this kind of situation. "Why do you have Naruto's name all of your notebook when you should've have been taking notes in the science class?"

Hinata was flustered, her anger dissipating quickly to try to come up with an excuse to cover her secret but knew it was futile. "Er, that is, um, uh, nothing! It's just nothing!"

"Oh really? Then how do you explain many 'UN+HH' in your notebook?" Sasuke was trying hard not to let his smile show and failed miserably as he saw her face light up red like fire.

She really wanted to crawl inside a small hole and never show her face again. She said nothing and just stared at him, embarrassed and humiliated.

"Just give it back." It was intended as a command but came out more as pleading.

"Getting more bold, I see," he told her, sarcastically. "That doesn't answer my question."

The more she thought about it, the more ridiculous this meeting seemed to her. Why was she begging? Besides, it's not like nobody knew her crush on the blonde. Everybody said it was obvious. But Naruto never knew and people sympathized with her. She never admitted out loud about her crush but…

"Fine. The UN stands for Uzumaki Naruto and HH stands for Hyuuga Hinata. Happy?" She tried to take her notebook back again this time getting more closed to him and reaching out. He couldn't take it any more. Laughter seemed to erupt from deep inside him and he chuckled.

She paused what she was doing and looked at him. His gaze flickered at her, looking at her with softer onyx eyes and a small smile.

He returned the notebook to its owner. "Here."

"Tha--" She was cut off by something soft tickling her skin.

"You're welcome," he said as he jumped off from his stool and headed for the door. She was still touching her cheek, blushing at the fact that he lightly kissed her cheek.

He sent out his last goodbye. "I'll see you."

'_In fact, I'll be looking forward to every meeting,_' he added in his own thought as he closed the art classroom door.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Feedbacks are really appreciated :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**There were lots of good reviews for this one so I decided to continue it. Thankfully, an idea suddenly popped up in my mind and I quickly wrote it down.**

**Well, the second chapter no longer makes this oneshot =)**

**I tried my best to capture emotions so…have fun reading =P**

#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$

'_Hmm…_' Hinata thought as she stared at the blue notebook in front of her with a certain degree of amusement. She was currently holding Sasuke's sketchbook in her hand, wondering why there were so many Narutos running around caught on fire or being hit by Sasuke himself.

Speaking of Naruto, he was now going out with Sakura. She decided to be good friends with Naruto, who always cheerfully greets her and relies on her as a friend. There were no regrets or sadness as she gradually learned to overcome her small crush.

She took one last look at the picture and closed the sketchbook. She was still left with a question "Why?"

'_Weren't they friends? Close friends? Well, Sasuke do seem to be annoyed at Naruto a lot, calling him dobe or dense. But they hang around each other all the time_.'

While her mind was preoccupied with the thought, the art room opened with a bang and Sasuke was standing there, looking cool and indifferent. Her heart beat a little faster at the sight of him. '_It must be the heat,_' Hinata reasoned in her mind.

This was certainly a different situation from last time. She found his sketchbook in the math classroom and contemplated whether or not she should hand it to him herself. But she had decided that she would go give it to him in person because that was what he did **last** time.

She couldn't really tell what he was feeling at the moment. "Here you go," Hinata said as she handed the sketchpad to him. This reminded her of her last encounter with him and made her face heat up. She was feeling cautious around him and was rather confused as to how she should act around him.

He closed the art classroom and walked toward her in a leisure pace, taking his time. He accepted his sketchpad with a nod.

As she let go of the sketchbook, Hinata could not help but voice her question. "Hey, what do you not like about Naruto?"

She saw his eyes widen for a split second before settling into a neutral expression. "So…you looked at my drawings." He took a step toward her, gazing straight into her eyes.

"Well, I was trying to figure out whose it was… I only looked until the second or third page," Hinata answered, feeling a tiny bit of remorse and awkward. "Will you… answer my question?"

"What do you think?" Sasuke asked, taking another step toward where she was sitting.

She folded her hands neatly on her laps. "I don't really know." She looked at him inquiringly. "All I know is that you seem to be constantly annoyed at him."

"I guess that's part of it," Sasuke responded. He was right in front of her, staring down at her with an intense look.

She stayed unmoving in her spot, her face expression portraying the feelings of confusion and surprise. Did she want to risk asking him? "What do you mean?"

"I meant," he paused. "Why don't you think of my hostility toward him as being influenced by something else?"

She let those words sink in her mind. "Huh?"

Sasuke sighed, looking away from her briefly to stare at the flowers on top of the desk. "Don't you regret that you didn't finish looking through my sketchbook?"

He handed his book and made her flip quickly through the first, second, and third pages of his doodling. Many Narutos were there, being chased by dogs, falling from the cliff, getting beat up, and tripping on some objects on the ground. After the third page, the pictures seem to switch their focus to beach, amusement park, bookstore, school, forest, and other natural settings. But one thing that caught her attention was that there were always figures of a boy and a girl in shadow.

"This is where it starts," Sasuke said as he flipped to the next page himself. There was a painting of a girl with happy expression on her face with the canvas in front of her. Her opaque, grayish eyes were focused on the fruits laid out in front of her. Her hands were poised with a paintbrush in one hand and a palette on the other hand. Her midnight blue hair was shining as the sunlight from the window reflected off her silky hair.

"Is that…me?" Hinata asked, staring at him with amazement. Her cheeks had rosy tint to them as she flushed from shock and embarrassment.

Sasuke indicated yes to her question. She stared at him in awe and he looked away from her in discomfiture, knowing that she now knew that he was watching her from time to time.

She turned to the next page, which contained a different background but the same girl from before was there again. She was at the gym, passing the basketball to her friends. Her eyes were alight with pure happiness as she the ball went through the basket. '_That's me…again._'

Before she can flip through the next page, he took the sketchbook away from her grasp. "I changed my mind… I won't show you all the paintings after all."

Hinata was disappointed and flustered at the same time. His pictures were in great details and she never saw anything quite like his paintings. But on the other hand, the idea that someone watched her all this time shocked her. After he put aside his sketchbook, he looked at her searchingly.

"Now do you know why I don't like Naruto?" Sasuke inquired, putting both of his hands on her shoulders. He looked straight at her, demanding an answer.

Hinata remained silent, unable to say anything. Before she could anticipate his next action, he hugged her. "Envy," he simply said. "It was affecting my actions toward him…more than I realized."

Although her heart was pounding against her ribcage and her hands were starting to sweat, she found her voice to speak again. "Envy? Toward Naruto?" she quietly asked in a small trembling voice. "Why?"

"Because," he said, matter-of-factly, pulling himself back to look at her. "He had your attention, which I couldn't seem to get."

Everything clicked in her mind. With a last bit of humor and confidence left in her, she asked, "Does that mean…you like me?"

His depthless, onyx eyes seemed to depict amusement at her question. Before she could say anything else, he kissed her on her lips. It was a brief but a sweet kiss nonetheless. "Does that answer your question?"

Her cheeks turned even redder.

#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#

"Can I look at the rest of the paintings?" Hinata asked as she looked across toward where Sasuke was sitting at with his canvas.

"If I tell you there are more drawings of Naruto being beaten up, would you believe me?" Sasuke replied, smirking at her.

She laughed, which made her tinkling, vibrant chuckle reverberate in the empty art classroom.

#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#

**Don't forget to leave me reviews!**

**--NightKDuet**


End file.
